Protect You
by NamuraShicie
Summary: "Hinata, ingat! Akashi hanya membantumu. Jangan jatuh cinta padanya"/" Membantumu? Aku tidak sebaik itu. Aku melakukan ini karna aku benar benar jatuh cinta padamu "


Hyuga Hinata. Gadis manis kelas 2 di Rakuzan. Dengan tubuh mungil, pipi tembem yang mudah merona, sifatnya yang lembut, suaranya yang merdu, dan orang yang menatap matanya pasti akan langsung tergerak untuk melindunginya.

Tak salah ia menjadi gadis 'The Most Wanted' di sekolah ini.

Tapi tak ada satupun lelaki yang berani mendekatinya.

Ia memang berkawan baik dengan Tenten, sang ahli beladiri. Ia juga adik dari Neji-senpai yang terkenal garang.

Tapi bukan itu alasannya.

Salahkan image Akashi Seijuuro.

 **Protect You**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Pairing : Akashi x Hinata_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

Ini masih pagi, tapi sang kapten Rakuzan tengah kebingungan mencari gadis yang menjadi pusat kehidupannya.

"Ck dimana Hinata?"

Ya. Hyuga Hinata. Gadis yang di klaim sebagai miliknya.

Sementara itu sang gadis yang tengah dicari berada di taman belakang, bersama seseorang.

"Hi-hinata. Aku menyukaimu" Aku seorang lelaki pecinta anjing

"Me-menyukaiku?" Pipi gadis manis itu merona

Lelaki tadi ikut merona. Hatinya dag dig dug tak karuan.

Antara menunggu jawaban Hinata dan takut ketauan oleh...

"Lho Kiba? Kau disini? **Kekasihmu** mencarimu"

Deg. Suara itu. Lelaki yang dipanggil Kiba itu mendadak pucat pasi.

Bukan karna pernyataan kekasihnya mencarinya di hadapan Hinata. Ia tak punya kekasih. Melainkan karna sang pemanggil adalah...

"A-akashi" Ucap Kiba bergetar

Akashi Seijuuro, sang ketua osis, berjalan mendekati mereka. Tepatnya menuju Hinata, ketika melewati Kiba, lelaki bersurai merah itu berbisik

"Berani menyentuh milikku hmm?"

Dengan segera Kiba lari dari sana. Terdengar Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun. Lagi lagi kau menyelamatkanku. Aku heran, kenapa lelaki yang menyatakan suka padaku ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku seperti dijadikan mainan" Ucap Hinata sedih

"Kau bukan mainan, Hinata. Kau pantas menjadi yang pertama" Akashi benci raut kesedihan itu

Hinata dan kesedihan itu bukan sepaket.

Akashi menyeringai, merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya.

"Aku tau cara agar tak ada yang berani mempermainkanmu lagi"

Kepala Hinata terdongkak menatap tepat di manik heterocrom milik Akashi.

Dan Akashi telah jatuh lebih dalam pada manik amethys Hinata.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya gadis itu antusias

"Pertama panggil aku dengan nama kecilku"

"Hmm, s-sei-kun?"

"Sei saja"

"Huum" Hinata mengangguk, masih belum paham

"Coba panggil aku" Titah Akashi

"Sei?" Ulang Hinata, Akashi menarik sudut bibirnya

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku"

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku adalah mil- Eh?" Hinata baru tersadar maksud ucapan Akashi

"Eehh?!!" Pekiknya dengan wajah merah padam

"Ayo kuantar ke kelas" Akashi mengenggam jemari Hinata dan menariknya agar berjalan di sampingnya

"Ta-tapi"

"Ini satu satunya cara Hinata. Tidak ada penolakan" Ujar Akashi tegas, namun kali ini terdengar lebih lembut

Mau tak mau, Hinata mengikuti Akashi dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

*

Hinata dan Akashi berjalan bergandengan di lorong sekolah, membuat semua mata melotot kaget.

Dan para lelaki semakin ciut. Tanpa titel milik Akashi pun, para lelaki sudah ketakutan mendekati Hinata karna ancaman sang emperor.

Apalagi sekarang setelah status Hinata benar benar menjadi kekasih Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi tak akan membiarkan satu lelakipun mendekati Hinatanya dari jarak 5 meter.

"Sei, kenapa kita jadi pusat perhatian begini?"Bisik Hinata merasa risih, dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Akashi

"Biarkan saja" Jawab Akashi menarik Hinata mendekat padanya.

Sedangkan di luar gerbang Rakuzan, seorang lelaki menyeringai melihat kehebohan di dalam.

"Milik Akashi? Itu takkan bertahan lama" Lelaki bertudung jaket itu terkekeh kejam, mematri dalam ingatannya sosok Hyuga Hinata

*

Di kediaman Hyuga, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata, ingat! Akashi hanya membantumu, jangan jatuh cinta padanya"

Setelah mengucap itu, Hinata menghela nafas

"Tapi jauh sebelum ini, aku sudah suka padanya" Lirihnya

Dari pertama masuk ke Rakuzan, Hinata memang sudah menaruh hati pada sang pria crimson, hanya saja ia tak berani maju untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Akashi terkenal dingin. Menakutkan. Tapi tetap saja banyak gadis jatuh cinta padanya, Hinata adalah satunya.

Akashi selalu menolak ungkapan cinta dengan dingin. Karna itulah Hinata mundur dan memilih mengagumi dalam diam.

Akashi selalu menolongnya saat pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih, menembaknya. Seperti Kiba tadi.

Hinata, taukah kau kenapa Akashi selalu menolak pernyataan cinta yang datang padanya?

*

"Hinata, Nii-san berangkat duluan ya, ada rapat mengenai perpisahan" Ujar Neji pada Hinata

Hinata memang hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya, Neji, karna orangtuanya berada di luar negeri.

"Tapi ingat, kau harus naik taxi, jangan bus. Agar aman" Lanjut Neji. Kalau ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan Hinata, kasian, Hinata bakal menunggu lama sampai teman temannya datang

"Baik Nii-san, Nii-san mau sarapan apa? Aku buatkan dulu"

Neji mengacak pelan rambut Hinata. Ini masih pukul 6. Sekolah dimulai 7.30, dan Neji harus berangkat sekarang.

"Tak usah, Nii-san sarapan di luar saja. Kau jangan lupa sarapan ya"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yang dibalas senyum juga oleh Neji.

Hinata mematut dirinya dicermin.

Tiba tiba ia bersemu. Ini hari pertamanya menjadi kekasih Akashi.

Walaupun pura pura.

Ting tong.

Hinata menatap jam, pukul 7.15, siapa yang bertamu di jam segini?

Dan begitu membuka pintu, Hinata tertegun.

Akashi. Berdiri. Di. Depan. Rumahnya.

"A-akashi-kun?"

"Sei" Koreksi Akashi, yang dibalas dengan meronanya pipi sang gadis

"Ah, I-iya. Sei ada apa kemari?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Akashi menaikan alisnya heran.

"Ada apa? Tentu saja untuk menjemput kekasihku"

Wajah Hinata memerah seluruhnya. Kekasih?

Bukankah ini pura pura? Kenapa Akashi juga memperlakukannya seperti kekasih sungguhan?

"Kakak ipar dimana? Biar aku yang izin padanya"

Apa pula itu? Kakak Ipar?

"Ne-neji-nii berangkat duluan, katanya ada kumpulan"

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo berangkat" Ajak Akashi dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta Hinata menyambutnya

"A-aku bawa tasku dulu" Ujar Hinata dan berbalik pergi untuk membawa tasnya

Meninggalkan Akashi yang tersenyum tulus dan berbisik pelan "Aku benar benar mencintaimu, Hinata. Kau milikku"

*

Pagi ini Rakuzan ribut. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja kedatangan Akashi bersama Hinata dan membawakan tas gadis itu.

Hinata senang berjalan di samping Akashi, tapi ia juga risih jadi pusat perhatian.

"A-akashi-kun aku.." Ucapan Hinata terhenti dan terdengar seruan tertahan dari seluruh murid

Akashi mencium pipinya. Di lapangan. Disaksikan murid dari lantai 1-3.

Hinata malu. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar, namun dengan sigap Akashi menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kugendong ke kelas juga?" Tanya Akashi menyeringai "Tak masalah. Dan panggil aku Sei. Salah kuhukum"

"Dengar semuanya. Mulai hari ini, Hinata adalah kekasihku. Jangan coba coba untuk menyentuhnya kalau masih ingin melihat hari esok" Teriak Akashi membuat pengumuman. Yang otomatis didengar para siswa. Toh dari awal mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian.

Wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah. Bukankah ini hanya untuk membantunya? Kenapa Akashi terlihat bangga?

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya suara dibelakang Akashi dengan nada tak suka

"Nii- Nii-san" Cicit Hinata

"Iya Kakak Ipar. Mulai hari ini kau bisa menyerahkan tugas penjagaan Hinata padaku"

"Kakak Ipar?" Suara Neji meninggi. Membuat semakin banyak siswa melihat mereka

Oh. Tidak. Mereka menjadi tontonan sekarang.

"Hinata, kau tidak dipaksa tuan mutlak itu kan?" Tanya Neji menekankan kata 'tuan mutlak'

"Tidak Nii-san, Sei tidak memaksaku"

Akashi menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar panggilannya dari Hinata.

"Menurut Nii-san akan lebih baik kalau kau fokus belajar saja. Tapi kalau kau memang menyukainya, tak apa. Dan kalau lelaki itu melukaimu, katakan pada Nii-san, dia yang takkan melihat hari esok"

Menurut para murid percakapan itu sedikit menakutkan, tak melihat hari esok? Itu bukan gertakan, mereka yakin Akashi dan Neji benar benar bisa melakukannya.

"Jadi aku sudah mendapat restumu?" Tanya Akashi yang membuat Neji ingin memukul kepalanya

Sejak kejadian itu, Akashi memonopoli Hinata.

Dimana ada Hinata, bisa dipastikan disana ada Akashi.

Akashi benar benar memperlakukan Hinata secara istimewa. Para gadis dibuat iri dengan Hinata, akan tetapi mereka takkan bisa berbuat apa apa. Melukai Hinata? Mengancamnya? Silahkan kalau kau sudah tak sayang nyawamu.

Tak terasa hubungan mereka sudah mencapai satu minggu

"Hinata" Panggil Akashi ketika istirahat. Mereka memang berbeda kelas

"Ayo Makan" Ajak sang pria crimson, dan mengambil alih dua bekal di tangan Hinata, kemudian meraih tangan Hinata

"Mereka benar benar serasi" Celetuk salah seorang murid begitu Hinata dan Akashi meninggalkan kelas

"Tiap istirahat dijemput. Pulang bersama"

"Aku bahkan baru tau, Akashi bisa bersikap manis seperti itu"

"Kukira seorang Akashi takkan bisa jatuh cinta"

 _Di Atap_

"Kau membuat apa, Hinata?" Tanya Akashi, Hinata membuka dua bento yang dibawanya

Bento itu bentuknya seperti wajah Akashi, rambutnya dibuat dari sosis, nasinya ditimpa oleh telur kocok sehingga menghasilkan warna yang mirip kulit. Tak lupa disekelilingnya diberi tambahan sayur.

"Ini aku? Kau menyuruhku memakan diriku sendiri? Kenapa bukan wajahmu? Aku mau kok disuruh memakan mu" Canda Akashi

Hinata merona. Ia tak mungkin jujurkan kalau ketika membuat bento itu, ia teringat pada Akashi?

"Hmm. Ituu"

"Jangan jangan kau memikirkanku ya ketika membuat bento ini?"

Gotcha! Tepat sasaran, Hinata menunduk semakin dalam.

Akashi tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepala Hinata "Kau kekasih terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini"

Deg deg deg. Jantung Hinata tak berhenti memompa cepat.

"Kau juga pasti akan berkata hal yang sama pada kekasihmu yang selanjutnya" Lirih Hinata, namun jangan remehkan kepekaan pendengaran Akashi

"Kekasih yang selanjutnya?" Akashi terlihat tak suka "Memang kau tak mau sampai menikah denganku?"

Hinata gelagapan, tak menyangka ucapan pelannya akan terdengar Akashi.

"I-ini hanya untuk membantuku, benar kan? Lagipula Sei tidak benar benar jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

Suara Hinata bergetar, akhirnya ia mampu mengeluarkan pikirannya. Ia tak mau terus diberi harapan oleh Akashi dalam hubungan pura pura ini.

"Hinata, kau masih berpikir ini pura pura?" Tanya Akashi serius. Ia bahkan menaruh bentonya.

"Apa semua sikapmu tidak menyadarkanmu? Aku tidak mungkin mau pacaran pura pura dengan orang yang tidak kusukai"

Oh Kami-sama, bolehkan Hinata berharap perasaannya terbalas?

"Ja-jadi kau serius?"

"Tatap aku Hinata" Titah Akashi, Hinata memberanikan diri menatap manik heterocrom yang sukses membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Dan membantumu?" Akashi mendengus pelan "Aku tidak sebaik itu. Aku melakukan ini karna aku benar benar jatuh cinta padamu"

Tanpa Hinata sadari, air mata turun dari pipinya. Ia bahagia sungguh. Hinata terisak.

"Hinata, apa aku melukaimu?" Akashi panik, Hinata menggeleng

"Ku-kupikir hiks kau tidak hiks benar benar hiks menyuikaiku. Ku kira hiks hanya aku yang berharap disini"

Dan tanpa basa basi Akashi menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Akashi menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata. Terlihat jelas bahwa sang kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu bahagia.

Perasaan mereka akhirnya saling tersampaikan.

"Sayangnya Akashi, ini akhir untukmu" Ujar pria bersurai kuning yang menyembunyikan diri dibalik pagar

*

"Hinata, ayo ke gym" Saat pulang sekolah pun Akashi menjemput Hinata dulu agar menemaninya berlatih karna Neji pun tengah sibuk

"Kau duluan saja Sei, aku mau bertemu Neji-nii sebentar, nanti aku menyusul" Jawab Hinata

Sekarang para fans Akashi dan Hinata sudah bisa merelakan kebahagian idolanya.

"Kuantar saja"

"Tak perlu Sei, hanya di dekat gerbang kok, kau bisa melihatku dari lantai dua sebelum masuk gym" Ujar Hinata tak ingin merepotkan Akashi

"Baiklah, kuperhatikan dari atas saja"

Akashi akhirnya memperhatikan Hinata yang mengobrol dengan Neji dari atas.

"Sei-chan, ayo latihan" Ajak Mibuchi Reo, rekan basketnya

"Hn"

"Are are kau sedang memperhatikan kekasihmu ne?"

Akashi tak menjawab, dan setelah selesai mengobrol Hinata menunggu Neji pergi lantas berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Akashi. Gerbang memang sudah sepi. Pantas Hinata berani.

"Dia melambaikan tangan padamu, Sei-chan"

Namun belum sempat Hinata melangkah, seseorang dari belakang menarik tangannya, menutup mulutnya dan membawa Hinata pergi.

"HINATA!" Teriak Akashi lantas melompati tembok pembatas lantai dua. Agar lebih cepat.

Mibuchi bahkan menahan nafas melihat aksi Akashi.

Tak memperdulikan apapun lagi Akashi berlari mengejar Hinata yang dimasukan paksa kedalam sebuah mobil.

"Sei!" Pekiknya saat didorong memasuki mobil

"HINATA!!" Akashi berlari kesetanan mengejar Hinata. Tak menyadari seseorang membawa kayu dibelakangnya dan memukul tenguknya keras.

Akashi roboh. Kehilangan kesadaran.

*

Dan begitu sadar, Akashi mendapati dirinya terduduk di sebuah kursi dalam gudang, tangannya terborgol kebelakang, kakinya diikat dengan dudukan kursi.

Dan begitu melihat kedepan, mata Akashi membola.

Hinata. Dalam posisi yang sama sepertinya hanya saja mulutnya dilakban.

"Hinata? Kau baik baik saja?"

Ucapan Akashi dijawab kekehan kejam seseorang yang memunculkan dirinya dari samping Akashi.

"Waw. Seorang Akashi bisa mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Amazing"

Rahang Akashi mengeras "Nash Gold Jr." Desisnya tajam

Ia mengenal lelaki yang datang ditemani puluhan anak buah itu. Nash Gold Jr. Sempat menjadi kepercayaan Ayahnya. Namun malah melakukan korupsi hingga dikekuarkan secara tidak terhormat dari perusahaan Akashi.

"Lepaskan Hinata" Titah Akashi geram.

Aura kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Para pesuruh Nash merinding dengan aura yang dihasilkan Sang Emperor.

Tangan Akashi yang diborgol kebelakang mengepal kuat.

Lelaki itu tak seharusnya melibatkan Hinata dalam masalah ini.

"Lepaskan?" Nash mendekati Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang pucat pasi

"Dia manis. Pantas seorang Akashi bertekuk lutut padanya" Nash mengendus aroma Hinata, wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang

Akashi marah. Tak seorangpun diizinkan menyentuh gadisnya sedekat itu. Buku buku tangannya memutih.

"Urusanmu dengan ayahku. Dengan perusahaan Akashi. Jangan bawa bawa Hinata dalam masalah ini!" Desis Akashi mematikan. Anak buah Nash sudah bergetar saking gelapnya aura Akashi

"Apa bedanya? Sama saja bukan?Toh nanti aku yakin kau akan membuat gadis ini menjadi Akashi" Ucap Nash acuh " Dia masih lugu. Hey manis, bagaimana kalau ciuman pertamamu menjadi milikku? Aku yakin lelaki itu belum pernah menciummu"

Hinata pucat. Ia hanya ingin Akashi. Ia ingin Akashi menjadi segala yang pertama dan terakhir.

Hinata menangis. Menggeleng keras.

Pijakan kursi Akashi hancur. Hancur oleh tekanan kakinya yang terikat. Anak buah Nash mundur sedikit.

"Bedebah!! Akan kubunuh kau Nash!!!" Teriak Akashi hilang kontrol

Nash menyeringai, melepas perekat di mulut Hinata. Mencengkram wajah gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Namun Hinata membenturkan kepala mereka begitu keras. Hingga Nash terdorong ke belakang.

Pelipis gadis itu berdarah.

"Hi-" Belum rampung kalimat Akashi, Nash bangkit dan memukul pipi gadis itu keras, hingga kursi tempat Hinata diikat ikut berdebum jatuh dengan keras

"Gadis sialan" Ucap Nash emosi

Hinata meringis. Pelipisnya berdarah. Pipinya memar. Mulutnya berdarah, pipi dalamnya seperti sobek. Tangannya mungkin retak, sebab menahan benturan.

Cukup sudah.

Akashi tak bisa melihat Hinata dilukai melebihi ini, sebelum kaki Nash terayun untuk menendang Hinata, Akashi memutus rantai borgol paksa, tak memperdulikan pergelangan tangannya yang terluka.

Akashi juga memutus tali yang mengikat kakinya paksa.

Ia sudah murka.

Dengan kalap Akashi menghajar Nash, anak buah Nash turun tangan, namun itu bukan apa apa dibanding Akashi dan amarahnya.

Akashi tanpa emosi sudah menakutkan dan sekarang Akashi berada di titik emosi tertinggi.

Akashi tidak pernah merasa semarah ini dalam hidupnya.

Nash yang notabenenya ahli beladiri, hanya bisa sekali dua kali membalas Akashi, gerakan pria crimson itu begitu bertenaga dan membabi buta.

Akhirnya Nash kehilangan kesadarannya.

Namun Akashi tak berhenti. Nash yang sudah berlumuran darah terus dipukul keras oleh tinju Akashi. Anak buah Nash semua sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sei..." Suara itu lirih, tapi dengan seketika mengalihkan atensi seorang Akashi Seijuuro

Dengan gerakan cepat, Akashi melepaskan tubuh Nash dan berlari pada separuh jiwanya.

Kondisi Hinata memprihatinkan. Akashi dengan tangan bergetar melepaskan ikatam Hinata dan mendudukannya.

"Bertahanlah Hinata" Akashi hendak mengendong Hinata, namun pintu gudang yang dibuka secara paksa dari luar menghentikannya

"Sei-chan/Hinata" Teriak Mibuchi dan Neji berbarengan

Polisi datang, dan segera membekuk Nash dan kawanannya. Rupanya Mibuchi melihat kejadian tadi, dan mengikutinya.

"Kalian baik baik saja?" Tanya Neji panik melihat kondisi Hinata dan Akashi

"Biar aku yang membawanya" Ujar Akashi dan mencoba bangkit, tapi Neji menahannya

"Aku percaya akan besarnya rasa cintamu pada Hinata, tapi kedua tanganmu bahkan terluka, biar aku yang membawanya" Neji mengambil Hinata dari Akashi dan Mibuchi membantu Akashi berdiri

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi di jok belakang.

Neji mengebut habis habisan.

Dan untunglah setelah sampai di rumah sakit luka Hinata dan Akashi tidak terlalu parah.

Hanya saja pergelangan tangan Akashi tidak boleh digunakan bermain basket selama seminggu.

Luka Hinata sudah diobati, Hinata tidak boleh makan makanan keras selama dua minggu, karna luka didalam pipinya lama kering. Hinata hanya boleh makan bubur.

Selesai mengobati lukanya, Akashi segera menuju kamar rawat Hinata.

"Hinata" Panggil Akashi begitu membuka pintu, ada Neji juga disana

"Sei" Ucap Hinata

Akashi sungguh merasa lega. Neji bangkit dan memberikan kursi untuk Akashi.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya" Ujar Neji tulus "Kuserahkan penjagaan adikku padamu, Hinata Nii-san menebus obat dulu"

Hinata mengangguk. Akashi lantas mendekat.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu terluka seperti ini" Ujar Akashi penuh sesal

"Tak apa Sei, lagipula kau berhasil melindungiku kan?" Hinata memang terluka, tapi sorot matanya masih menatap Akashi dengan lembut

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu, Hinata" Akashi menatap manik mata Hinata penuh damba "Aku tau berbahaya bersamaku, tapi aku tak bisa melepasmu"

"Kalau begitu jadilah pelindungku" Ucap Hinata dan mengelus pipi Akashi "Mari berjuang bersama sama"

Akashi memejamkan matanya, memerangkap tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya.

"Harusnya itu kalimatku" Ujar Akashi

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sei" Akashi membuka matanya dan tersenyum tulus. Ini pernyataan cinta Hinata yang pertama.

"Cintaku lebih dari itu" Balas Akashi

"Aku lebih lagi"

"Cintaku yang paling besar" Ujar Akashi dijawab gelengan Hinata

"Aku" Balas Hinata

"Tidak Hinata. Aku"

Mereka saling menatap lantas tertawa bersama.

Akashi bersumpah takkan pernah melepaskan gadis ini. Ia akan melindunginya dan membahagiakannya.

Karna hanya Hyuga Hinata satu satunya wanita yang bisa mengetuk hati Akashi Seijuuro dan membuatnya jatuh sedalam dalamnya.

- **End** -

 **Hai hai hai~**

 **Author bawa cerita baru, menghiburkah**

 **Gak tau kenapa tiba tiba ada ide buat bikin cerita AkaHina, dan tara~ Jadilah cerita ngebut ini.**

 **Semoga minna semua menikmati yaa~**


End file.
